


Tattoo

by simeysgirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 14:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1608953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simeysgirl/pseuds/simeysgirl





	Tattoo

**Title:** Tattoo  
 **Pairing:** Harry/Draco  
 **Word count:** 300  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **A/N:** Originally written for [](http://onaxe.livejournal.com/profile)[**onaxe**](http://onaxe.livejournal.com/) as a birthday gift.

It was a thing of legend, Harry's tattoo. People gossiped about it and newspapers discussed it weekly in their gossip columns. Harry's friends were interviewed and journalists hounded Harry, trying their hardest to catch a glimpse of the elusive artwork. Not one person actually knew _what_ the tattoo was, they just knew that he had one.

It was Ron's fault, really. Him and his big mouth. Harry had been waiting for Ron in the pub after a meeting with his tattooist. Ron—bloody git that he was—had simply walked in and shouted out at the top of his voice: “Hey! Harry! Did you get the tattoo?”

The papers ran with it the next day. Harry just let them carry on; it wasn't new for his life to be the centre of attention. Harry wasn't in the habit of keeping secrets from Ron and Hermione, but he was determined that his tattoo was private and would remain as such until he decided otherwise. He knew he'd tell them eventually, but Harry was quite content at the moment to keep it to himself. After all, only one other person knew about his tattoo, and he wasn't saying anything.

No one even knew who Harry's tattooist was. Every tattooist in the wizarding world was interviewed, yet nobody had a clue. That was because Harry's tattooist was only Harry's tattooist. He'd learnt the craft for that very purpose, and Harry knew that neither of them were ready to tell anybody the truth. Maybe one day, but not yet. He was enjoying himself too much to add the pressure of everybody's judgement.

And as Draco licked the last of the five small letters inked into his thigh, Harry knew he felt exactly the same way.


End file.
